closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Saffire Corporation
Background: Saffire Corporation was an American game company, who developed license-based titles. It was founded by Hal Rushton, who had earlier launched Sculptured Software. Saffire went out of business sometime in 2005. 1st Logo (1995-March 30, 1998) Logo: We see the black words "SAFFIRE" in a spaced out serif font and the words "CORPORATION" on a black box down underneath. A sapphire is shown replacing the line of the "A". The logo is surrounded by a purple glow. Variant: On James Bond 007 for Game Boy, at the end of credits, the logo is greyscaled on a white background. FX/SFX: None, the credit roll. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Saffire's first titles such as the Nintendo 64 port of Rampage World Tour, James Bond 007 and They Call Me... The Skul. The former has it only in the corner, and the latter at the end of credits. Unfortunately this game can hardly be found now. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (April 30, 1998-September 19, 2000) Logo: On a space background, a blue explosion occurs with the silver circular construction in the form of the letter "S" inside the logo. Debris comes into the starfield, and the "S" rotates, and the blue explosion turns into the gem on the hexagonal basement. The debris then merges into the "S", then a blue explosion appears again, and we can see a flash, and the "S" shines. The explosion disappears, and we can see the black words "SAFFIRE" folding in with a blue glow. Variant: A short version of the logo exists. This time, the explosion/debris forms the "S", which then rotates, and then the debris then disappeared. The text then animates as usual, the light shines and the explosion forms the gem very faster. FX/SFX: The debris moving, the logo forming. Music/Sounds: A explosion and a choir theme. Availability: The short version is seen on Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. for PlayStation. The long version is seen on ESPN MLS GameNight. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (May 31, 1998-December 10, 2003) Logo: The logo is basically a still artwork version of the 2nd logo, except the "S" design is more silver and darker, and a light shining coming from the "S". The text is white and it was spaced out further. Variants: *On Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six for the Nintendo 64 and Barbarian for PlayStation 2 and Japanese GameCube, the logo is on a space background. Plus "DEVELOPED BY" is above, and the text is in metallic. *On CyberTiger for the Nintendo 64, the text is smaller to fit the length of the "S". Plus, just like the Rainbow Six and Barbarian variants, the text is in metallic. *On Game Boy Color titles, the text is in light blue. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None.. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on several games, such as Lego Bionicle, Hot Wheels: Velocity X, The Hobbit and Peter Pan: The Motion Picture Event for Game Boy Advance, the Nintendo 64 version of CyberTiger and Bio FREAKS for Nintendo 64 and PC, Xena: Warrior Princess - The Tailsman of Fate for Nintendo 64, Barbarian ''for PS2 and Japanese GameCube and Game Boy Color titles like the European version of ''The Mask of Zorro, Microsoft Pinball Arcade, Microsoft: The Best of Entertainment Pack and E.T.: Escape from Planet Earth Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (December 1, 1998) Logo: It's the same animation as the Bio F.R.E.A.K.S. variant of the 2nd logo, but this time the debris formed the "S" faster. The debris then disappears, creating the Saffire logo. The words "SAFFIRE" appear first in 3D silver, then it flashes and the text turns 2D. The light then blinks. The end result looks like the previous logo. FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: Sounds of blast and flashing. Availability: Seen on Animaniacs: Ten Pin Alley for PlayStation. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (December 1998-January 2000) Logo: On a black background, we see a simplified version of the Saffire logo, but this time appears in 2D, and in blue with a shiny effect, and the "gem" on the "S" is a blue sphere. The text "SAFFIRE" appears to be in white, and in the style of the 2nd logo. Variants: *On Catz and Dogz, the logo is seen below the blue Mindscape logo. *On The Mask of Zorro, the logo is seen below the Sunsoft logo. Plus, there is a registered trademark symbol on the top right of the "S" *On Oddworld Adventures, the Saffire logo is solid grey, and lacks the "shine" effect on a white background. Plus the "gem" on the "S" is black with a small white circle, and the text is in black. Plus the logo is shown on the bottom right, with the Oddworld Inhabitants logo on the bottom left, with the GT Interactive Software logo on top. *On Oddworld Adventures 2, the variant is similar to the first one, except it was on a black background, and the Saffire logo is in normal form. Plus the logo is swept by bubbles at the end, bringing forth to the title screen. *A monochrome variant appears when playing Oddworld Adventures 2 for the original Game Boy in compatibility mode. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: The normal fullscreen logo appears on Billy Bob's Huntin'-a-Fishin for Game Boy Color. It also appears on Oddworld Adventures for Game Boy, Catz, Dogz, Oddworld Adventures 2 and the U.S. version of The Mask of Zorro for Game Boy Color. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (October 31, 1999) Logo: On a black background, we see the "S" logo from the previous logos, but this time in purple with a gold border. The logo rotates, and we see the words "SAFFIRE" in the same font as before (but just like the Rainbow Six, Barbarian and CyberTiger variants, the text is in metallic). FX/SFX: The logo rotating. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Top Gear Rally 2 for Nintendo 64. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (October 30, 2000-March 28, 2001) Logo: On a night sky, we see what appears to be a castle-like building with trees, plants and wooden "AMMO" signs. The camera passes over the to the inert version of the "S" from the previous logos carved on the wall. Blue streak then hits the gem part of the "S" and activates it into a flash, the logo shines and explodes everything around. Then, it appears to be a blue cloudy background with the silver "S" rotating around (with a blue gem) with the text "SAFFIRE" in the same font as before with a blue light shining. Then the background turns black, and it stops rotating and the light on the "SAFFIRE" text disappears, turning it to silver. The logo then shines. Variant: On Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear for PlayStation, an armored gunman appears next to the building, while the logo is animating. FX/SFX: The camera moving. Music/Sounds: Various electric and lighting sounds and whooshes, followed by a hollow synth theme and a male voice saying "Saffire" and a child's voice saying "Can I play?" Availability: Seen on two games Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear for PlayStation and Army Men: Sarge's Heroes for Dreamcast. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (November 17, 2002) Logo: On a black background, we see a plain version of the Saffire logo with a blue gem. The text "SAFFIRE" is in a larger font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Justice League for Game Boy Advance. Editor's Note: None. 9th Logo (May 6-August 10, 2004) Logo: On a black background, we see the same Saffire logo from before. The text "SAFFIRE" appears in a different font beneath the "S" with the blue gem appearing on the second "F" rather than from below. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Van Helsing, Thunderbirds and Around the World in 80 Days for Game Boy Advance. Editor's Note: None. 10th Logo (May 6, 2004) Logo: On a ghostly space background, we see the "S" logo from before rippling. The words "SAFFIRE" fly in turn and place themselves upon the "S". The "S" becomes blue for a moment and wobbles. Then the letters zoom-out. FX/SFX: The letters folding. Music/Sounds: None. Avaiability: Seen on Van Helsing for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Editor's Note: None. Category:Video Games